


The Roof

by VickeyStar



Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fun, Meowing, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: "Alec, dear. What happens on the roof, stays on the roof."





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of Santana, and McKinley High School.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

When Magnus Bane opened his front door to see Maryse Lightwood standing in front of him, he started questioning his life choices.

He probably should’ve started sooner, especially in that memorable moment in 1742, but he’s used to just rolling with the punches as they come.

They stared at each other for a second, then Magnus silently stepped aside, inviting her in.

She nodded in thanks and stepped inside, moving towards the kitchen.   
The Warlock carefully did not wonder about how she knew where it was.

(He liked to randomly switch rooms up. It added a certain spin to things. It was certainly fun to watch when Jace accidentally opened the door to the girl’s locker room at McKinley High School.)

(Completely accidental.)   
(Totally.)

(Santana was _pissed_.)

Maryse sat down at the island and Magnus poured glasses of whiskey. She looked like she needed it.

They sat in relative silence, the clinking of the glasses the only noise in the room.

He placed a cup in front of her, silently sipping his.

She wrapped her hands around it, studying the table.

“Robert is cheating on me.”   
Her voice was small, and the Warlock’s eyes narrowed.

“I can kill him in you want.”

She huffed a small laugh, looking surprised. “Why?”

He shrugged. “This is an excuse for me to rip Robert a new one. Why not?”

She gave a faint smile. “Good point.”

He refilled her glass, after she took a big gulp.

“Isabelle and Max don’t know, Alec and Jace found out a couple hours ago.”

A tear slid down her cheek, making Magnus’s decision for him.

Magnus sipped his whiskey, and grabbed a bottle of wine. “Follow me.”

Maryse sent him a questioning gaze, but quickly moved to follow him out of the room.

He led her upstairs, to the roof, where just hours ago a spellbound Alec almost died.

Now, it was swarmed with stray cats.

Maryse frowned, a little tipsy. “Aren’t you concerned about the whole…” she waved her arms around in the general direction of the cats. “magic cat thingie?”

Magnus chuckled and reached down to pet one. “No, these are all one hundred percent feline. I checked.”

Maryse sat down on the orange couch and was immediately pounced on by multiple kittens, who settled into her lap and fell asleep, purring.

They sat for a while, watching the night go by in silence, drinking wine, when Maryse suddenly spoke.

“That one’s judging me.”

Magnus lifted a questioning brow at her, and she pointed at a grey tabby.

The grey tabby was staring right at her, and looked like it had bushy eyebrows.

“Judge it back.” Magnus replied, getting distracted again when the smaller cats crawled onto him.

She seemed to think about his advice, then turned to the cat and meowed at it.

Loudly.

The grey tabby looked affronted, as if Maryse had made things personal, which, well.

She totally had.

The tabby decided that the only way to get even was to meow right back.

This time Maryse and a couple other cats meowed at the tabby, and it looked even more annoyed.

It looked around the roof, then at Magnus, and meowed.

Magnus looked at Maryse, who was covered with cats, and they all looked at him.

 _Time to pick a side_.

He faced the grey tabby, took a breath, and meowed at it.

There was a moment of silence during which the tabby looked at Magnus in a similar way that Ragnor used to, when he was doing something particularly stupid.

Then, the rooftop was full of noise.

Everyone was meowing at everyone, and nobody seemed to care.

“Magnus?”   
Alec’s questioning voice came from the doorway.

The rooftop was dead silent, as Magnus and Maryse looked over to see the Shadowhunter, standing in the doorway, looking adorably confused.

“What are you guys doing?”

His voice was incredulous, like he didn’t understand what was happening.

Well, Magnus guessed he couldn’t blame his boyfriend, even the Warlock was a little confused.

But then, he heard a little giggle, and turned around to see Maryse, holding a kitten to her face, seemingly trying to hide her laughter.

That did it for him.

Magnus started chuckling, and it turned into full blown laughter, right next to Maryse.

The two laughed at the grumpy grey tabby who was totally judging them, and at Alec, who was very adorably confused, and at the entire situation in general.

When their laughter died down, the sun was just starting to light up the Brooklyn skyline.

Maryse smiled at Magnus, standing and attempting to brush cat hair off of her dress.

“Magnus, thank you for that, but I should get back to the Institute, now.” She nodded at the Warlock, smile still on her face.

He nodded back, grinning as she tried to navigate her way through the cats.

When she reached Alec, she pulled him into a hug and said her goodbyes.

He smiled at her in confusion, and watched as she left, not noticing Magnus stand and join him.

“Come on, Alec. Let’s go inside.” Magnus said, walking with all the grace that a man of his rank should.

Until he tripped over the grey tabby.

Alec caught him and chuckled as he cursed the damn cat, who was giving them the stink eye.

It wasn’t until later that day, when Alec decided to ask what happened.

Magnus looked at him and grinned.   
“Alec, dear. What happens on the roof, stays on the roof.”

edn

 


End file.
